


But That's Shop Talk

by Bam4Me



Series: Just Helping Out [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky's Arm, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Steve, Omega/Omega, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing that people don't understand, is that Bucky's arm was honestly more advanced than most things Tony has ever seen. He can't just /build him a new one./</p>
            </blockquote>





	But That's Shop Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, so, I'm getting tired of those 'Tony could totes build him a new arm' fics, because, no, please read a comic. Please.

Bucky was oddly proficient at eating with one hand. Of course, it was his right hand, therefore, his dominant hand, but still. He was very good at eating while Tony removed and cleaned his left arm.

 

Clint sat across the kitchen from them on the counter next to the fridge, clean socked feet on the granite while he ate a bowl of cereal. “Can’t you just like, make him one that doesn’t get dirty as fast?”

 

Tony frowned, looking up at Clint in amusement. “Birdy? Do you really have so much faith in me that you think I can make a better arm than this?”

 

Clint stopped, looking at Tony in shock, spoon halfway to his mouth, “Did you just admit that there’s something that you _can’t_ do?”

 

Tony shrugged, “It’s not that I _can’t_ do it, Clint, it’s that this arm is more technologically advanced than anything I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I’ve moved nearly all of SI into medical advancement and green technology, and other than phones and tablets, it’s the biggest part of our company as a whole right now. And yet, I’ve never imagined, until seeing it with my own eyes, that a metal arm, completely hardwired into the body, can be used exactly like a human meat and bone arm like you and I have. I’m counting myself _lucky_ that Bucky even trusts me enough to do scans on it so I can try and figure out how it works.”

 

Clint’s eyebrows just furrowed, “You literally created a new element to keep yourself alive, and you can’t figure out how an arm works?”

 

Tony reached up and tapped the metal in his chest a few times. It may or may not have actually been the catalyst that had gotten Bucky to trust him in the first place after meeting him. They bonded over being cyborgs.

 

“It’s like… that’s like comparing knowing how to shoot a bow, to knowing how to build a rocking horse from scratch.”

 

Clint shrugged, “I could probably build one.”

 

Tony nodded with a smile, “And I could probably figure out how the arm works one day, but that day is not today. You see what I mean?”

 

Clint nodded, “I guess. Still, you should make some sort of cover for it so it’s not always getting so dirty and needing to get its joints cleaned.”

 

Bucky looked thoughtful, “Like, the arm condoms Tony makes us use during sex so it doesn’t get slick in it?”

 

Tony just about brained himself on the table at Clint’s uproarious laughter. He needed to have a talk with this guy on what was and wasn’t table talk.

 

 


End file.
